


Needy

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (brief mention of), Angst, F/F, Fluff, Past Child Abuse, Possible OOCness, feelings and angst and such because Severa is a repressed tsundere, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Short, rambling Severa/Noire fluff/angst because I'm stalled out on NaNo and have ~feelins~. Hope you enjoy.

Severa always griped about Noire being so needy.

( _Not that she minded a warm body curled against her at night because Noire couldn't sleep alone, oh no. Nor did she mind someone soft and sweet and open in her arms when Noire was weepy and wanted a hug. Or_ -)

She only half-meant it, though. Noire was different from the rest. She didn't feel _entitled_ to her needs, she just... needed them. Very acutely.

( _And she was seven when Noire had hurt her knee and was too afraid to go bawling to her mother because of how Tharja might harness the pain; she was ten when Noire had just lost her mother and wouldn't stop crying; she was twelve when Noire had started her monthly cycles and the cramping was so bad she could barely run away from Risen; she was fourteen when Noire snapped and tried to go after Grima in a suicidal charge; she was sixteen when Noire was collapsed in her arms, weeping like she was sobbing out her soul, and her face was so red and her cheeks were so wet and her body was shaking so hard and all Severa wanted to do was_ stop _it, make it feel better, and it took all the strength she had not to just lower her head and_ kiss _her -_ )

Truth be told... it felt good to be needed. It felt good to help Noire. It felt good, no matter how much she denied it, to have her gratitude. It felt good to -

( _Noire tackled her to the ground, shocking strength in those thin limbs, and squeezed her tight, babbling, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, please don't ever leave me, I love you, never go, I love you - I don't know what I'd do without you, Severa -")_

\- feel loved, sort of.

...More than she had, at least, since her mother died. More, perhaps, than Noire had ever felt loved.

( _"She does it b-because she loves me," Noire had explained, her face contorting in a grimace every time she came down on her left leg. "She does it because she wants me to be useful. I want to be useful, and this is how she helps me do it. It's -_ ah! _\- her way of showing she loves me -"_ )

She didn't know if Noire really loved her, or just thought she did because Severa helped her. She... had a certain aversion to being loved, she guessed. Knew she didn't deserve it. Wasn't into fraud.

After all, who in their right mind would love _her_? All right, Noire wasn't entirely in her right mind, which was why Severa could let herself believe she might actually mean it. If that made any sense.

As for her feelings...

( _She was lonely. So lonely it hurt. She rested her head against the rough bark of the rotted tree, taking numb comfort in the sensation. She just... didn't want to be. She wanted -_

_Oh, that was Noire calling. She needed something again. With a sigh, Severa pulled her head up and looked around. "Honestly, that girl," she muttered, and set off._

_And the emptiness in her was filled for a little while.)_

...Well, who cared about her feelings, anyway. It wasn't like anyone asked or cared.

( _She felt Noire's head nestled beneath hers, soft and warm, and opened her mouth to speak in the dark. After a moment, she shut it again. She wasn't... she wasn't some sap. And anyway. Noire was probably asleep, anyway._ )

And it wasn't as though she could admit them, if anyone did.

So she did favors for Noire and sighed in exasperation over her clumsiness and reflected that she'd probably be stuck doing this for the rest of her life. It - it wasn't as though she had any other plans after the defeat of Grima, or anything.

If she'd been honest with herself, the thought wasn't entirely an unwelcome one.

( _"I love you," Noire murmured, perhaps half-awake, perhaps in a dream, and Severa automatically opened her mouth - and froze, her tongue teetering on the verge of an answer._

_If she said it out loud, even if Noire was asleep, she couldn't go back. Not in her own head, once she'd put it out in the open._

_And so, did she dare say it?_ )


End file.
